the_butterfly_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Devonhyre
Brian Devonhyre was a young human male who served as the Captain of the Royal Guards of Torlynn Castle. An accomplished swordfighter and master strategist, Brian also possessed tremendous physical strength and endurance. A Torlynn native, Brian was born in unctual year 3861. He developed an interest in swordfighting at a young age; he was given his first sword at sixteen. Brian had spent several years as a freelance adventurer, traveling with a group of companions called the Light Bringers. After returning home, he applied to join the elite group of soldiers who faithfully served the country. He alone passed the final endurance test which required him to stand at attention outside the castle walls for three days straight, earning him command of the Royal Guard as well as the respect and admiration of the soldiers who followed him. Brian wore an armored suit of multi-colored plate mail and a helmet topped with a large red plume, intended to draw attention towards him and away from his fellow soldiers. His weapon of choice was a two-handed sword, though he was strong enough to easily carry it in one hand. The Lost Treasure of Torlynn In 3887, Brian led the defense of Torlynn Castle against an invasion of moth warriors. Riding his beloved steed, Whiplash, Brian bravely plowed through the swarm of moth warriors, dispatching them left and right, until he arrived at Lord Xarzuss, who promptly killed the horse and engaged Brian in a dangerous melee combat. After Xarzuss was killed by one of his own lieutenants, the battle ended. Brian was initially suspicious of "Four" Wheeler as one of the moth colluders, but after the true purpose of the castle ambush was revealed, Brian was humbled and compelled to accept Four as the new King of Torlynn. The Quest for the World-Breaker Brian continued his role as knight captain, with ten trusted knights under his command (Algernon, Chandler, Dante, Egbert, Fuller, Geoffrey, Hazlitt, Irving, Jeffrey, and Kirby). When the Moth Dominion attacked the settlement of Angel's Crossing, King Wheeler accompanied the group as Brian led the men into the Golden Desert and into battle against the moths. Brian subsequently engaged High Priestess Axziss in melee combat. What happened next remains unclear; interference from a passing dragon altered the perceptions of the battle's participants. Brian believed that King Wheeler fled the battle and that it fell to him to successfully drive the moths away. It wasn't until later that the King's retreat was proven to be inaccurate; all that is certain is that Brian survived the encounter, but several of his men did not. Trivia Brian's age is established to be 26 in A Butterfly's Tale, which states that he acquired his first sword when he was 16 years old and had been carrying the sword for ten years. Behind the Scenes Brian Devonhyre was originally created by the author as a character in a tabletop role-playing game, significantly predating the first Butterfly Princess story. Brian was the de facto leader of the role-playing campaign, participating in a host of adventures that were considered, at one time, for the basis of another book series called Tales of Torlynn. When the time came to populate the first Butterfly Princess story with supporting characters, several of the role-playing characters were appropriated for the e-book, including Brian Devonhyre. Category:Persons Category:Royal Knights Category:Humans Category:Torlynnites